christianmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Hi, This is a great idea for a wiki. Good luck. There is a Christian wiki that already has a reasonably large section on Christian music. It might be worthwhile to consider using that wiki instead. The site is WikiChristian at www.wikichristian.org. Its music section can be found at Christian Music. Some of the purposes of its music section include # Contain information about the history of Christian music and information about different music styles - see Christian music (overview) # Contain information about each Christian song-writer - see Song writers - Christian Composer, Song Writers and Bands Index # Contain the lyrics and if possible the sheet music / guitar chords for each Christian song ever written - see Christian Songs Index # Contain personal reviews about different songs or albumns For an example, see Darlene Zscech's song Shout to the Lord. Thanks, Graham Fixed Vandalism There was some vulgar vandalism on the site, with references to demonic things and such. I reverted it. Joining together This is an excellent site. Good work. I'm involved with WikiChristian. It appears that there are multiple, slightly different, but similar wikis to do with different Christian aspects. They include WikiChristian, WikiBible, Wikible, Theopedia, Carmpedia, Compass and so on - a reasonably full list with links can be found at Christian wikis under the link About Christian Wikis. It seems to me that each wiki has 1 or 2 or 3 or 4 dedicated users, which isn't really that many. If there was some way we could all agree to become involved in one Chrisitan wiki, either by all joining forces and working on one of the above listed wikis, or by restarting and creating a new wiki, then perhaps we could create a really comprehensive and useful and most importantly, a used wiki for Christianity. What do you think? If you wish to comment, post your comments on Talk: Christian wikis at WikiChristian. Thanks, G.Grove. Would it help if I adopted this Wiki? No one other than me appears to be making changes. Furthermore, before I spotted this wiki, it looked like there had been no changes in 6 monthes. Will 00:54, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :It would be great if you could adopt this wiki. I'll make you an admin in case there's anything you need to clear up, but please be aware of the Common mistakes and Protection policy before you use these admin abilities. 06:04, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Dead Wiki? This wiki appears to be dead. It has active users(Users who have performed an action in the last 30 days, one of the being me). The last time the current admin logged in was " 00:28, February 2, 2010". Try the LifeMusic Wiki. Darth Stabro 20:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) No not dead. I patrol via the the RSS feed for Recent Changes. I used to add pages myself, but these days, I tend to be working on other projects. Will (Talk - ) 00:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) It would be nice if you add a chat box so christians all over the world could talk with each other. ~GirlyGirlMarvelFan